Risk Management
by Idiot Paranoia
Summary: UPDATED Some acolytes are starting to think that working for Magneto isn't the best idea. Magneto doesn't take this news to well and he's making Pietro do the dirty work.
1. Mastermind

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution... cha!  
  
Author's Note: After spending many hours listening to ska, updating my livejournal way too many times than it's healthy, and reading x-men comic books, I decided to write a fan fic. Yeah, that's a shocker. I have no clue what this about yet but it probably won't be good. Also, this story takes place before the fourth season.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=   
  
Jason Wyngarde, better known as Mastermind was waiting. What he was waiting for, he didn't know. Magneto said it was confidential. He stood there, staring straight at the wall across from him. He sighed. He didn't know why he still worked for the mad man.  
  
Mastermind was pulled from his thoughts as he felt a gust of wind. He looked around and saw nothing except a package near his feet. He hesitantly picked it up. There was no address or label. He assumed it was what he was waiting for. He walked away from the alley, not looking back.  
  
Pietro snickered to himself as he leaned on a garbage can in the alleyway. He never thought murder was so much fun. Mastermind would die from the anthrax soon enough. Pietro studied his nails but looked up when he felt the garbage can lift from under him.  
  
"Good job, son." An deep voice said. Pietro smiled. His father finally complimented him. "How didja figure out that monkey man was spying on us, Dad?" Pietro asked. "No one has secrets around me." was what Magneto answered. Pietro knew that was the anwser but it didn't hurt to ask.  
  
Pietro felt Magneto leave and he started in a run back to Magneto's hideout.  
  
=====  
  
Pietro arrived at the hideout. All of the acolytes except the recently departed Mastermind were present. Pyro was playing with his lighter and obviously annoying everyone else in the room. 'I wonder if I can kill Pyro next,' Pietro thought.  
  
"What's going on?" Pietro asked. "We don't know. That's why we're all standing here." Sabertooth said in a very hostile tone.  
  
After a few more minutes of waiting, Magneto finally entered the room. "As you may notice, we are missing someone. Sadly, Mastermind, was killed today, by an unknown cause." Magneto glanced at Pietro. "Mastermind was a great asset to the team..." Magneto talked about Mastermind for a few more minutes knowing to stop before the Acolytes became suspicious.  
  
"The reason I gathered you here is because we must find the culprit and kill whoever it is. Most likely someone from the Friends of Humanity did it but it may have been another mutant. Maybe an X-man?" Magneto finished and Pietro looked whiter than normal. The rest of the Acolyte were ready for another mission.  
  
"Pietro, please come with me." Magneto said and walked into a separate room. Pietro wasn't far behind. "Pietro, some of the other Acolytes are planning on joining the X-men. I need you to go to Russia..."  
  
====  
  
Pietro sat on the plane figuring out a plan. Killing a family was a bit harder then just one person. He could set off a bomb. For a thrill, he contemplated individual murders. It would surely be more fun than just pressing a few buttons and watching from afar.  
  
When Pietro got to his destination, he looked at the house. A normal sized farm house. He took out his binoculars and looked through a window. No one seemed to be home.  
  
Pietro let out a sigh of relief. He needed more time to plan. He decided to check into a hotel. It was on his father's tab, so of course he went to the best hotel in the city.  
  
Once, in his room, he dumped the contents of his suitcase. He opened a box which revealed a bomb kit. He searched around for something and finally grabbed a tape player. He opened it and took out a switchblade. He quickly replaced the switchblade. He finally knew how he would do it.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=   
  
Wow, I never knew I would write something like this. I'll continue this a little while. Sorry it's so short but it's a beginning. Also, Review, please.  



	2. the Rasputins

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution because everyone hates me:

Author's Note: I'm very very bored and I have been listening to every Rancid album, all side projects and Operation Ivy included and I thought 'Hey, why don't I continue my story? I have nothing better to do and I really don't want to listen to Indestructible, do I?' And thank you to everyone who reviewed. That helped too. So here it is:

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Pietro left the farmhouse looking very pleased. He wiped the bloody switchblade on the grass and threw it into the nearby field. He sped off to the airport. He had a plan to catch.

Once he was at the terminal, Pietro took out his cell phone. There was a voicemail from Magneto. He played it. "Colossus left the acolytes like I thought. You have permission to kill his family now." The message ended and Pietro snickered. Even if Colossus hadn't left, he still would have killed the family.

"Flight 402 to JFK airport is now boarding. First class may board." an announcement said. Pietro got up and got on line to board and he was soon on the plane.

======

A week had passed since the Rasputins had been murdered and it had finally been mentioned in a Russian newspaper. Magneto looked over the article with an angry look on his face. He shouldn't have trusted Pietro with this. He knew his son would mess it up like always.

At that moment, Pietro walked into his father's office. He had obviously seen the article because of the giant smile on his face. "Pietro, what the hell is your problem?" Magneto yelled at his son. "Nothing. I killed those fuckers like you told me to." Pietro screamed back. "You fucking idiot. You could be caught! Why didn't you just set a bomb in their house like I told you to?"

Pietro had had enough of the yelling and he ran out of his father's office. Magneto threw the newspaper on the ground and stormed out.

======

Piotr Rasputin was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. He knew he should have never left Magneto. He knew the consequences yet he still joined the X-men. Kitty knocked on the door and opened it.

She saw Piotr and sat on his bed and hugged him. He placed his head on her shoulders and started crying. Kitty was startled. She didn't know that Colossus could show so much emotion. Ever since he joined, Kitty noticed him as being very bland and void of any emotions. Like he was a robot, which he obviously wasn't.

She stayed there until he told her that he was fine. She didn't want to but she knew that he needed to be alone.

======

Lance heard the front door slam but didn't think of it. It was probably Wanda or Todd. He didn't turn around until he heard a voice. "Hey Assholes! guess who's back! Didja miss me?" It was Pietro.

"What the fuck, Pietro? You think you can just wander in here whenever you find it convenient?" Lance said angrily.

"Yeah, I can because my father owns this rathole." Pietro said in a very matter-of-factly way. Like she could read minds, Mystique walked into the Brotherhood house. "Actually I do." Mystique said with a smug grin on her face. Mystique walked up the stairs and Lance flipped off Pietro and went back to what he was doing before.

Pietro headed up to his old room and it was in the same condition it was in from the last time he left. He checked his watch. It flashed 10:32. He needed to get some sleep. He got into bed and was about to close his eyes when he heard some moans coming from the room next door.

'Oh, god. Please not let it be Mystique and Destiny having sex.' he thought. The moans grew louder and he had to tell whoever it was to shut up. He opened the door and saw the most disturbing thing in his life: his sister having sex with another girl. He quickly closed the door and wished he didn't just see what he saw. Now he wished it was Mystique and Destiny.

Pietro went back to bed and had some of the worst dreams of his young life.

=====

The next morning, Pietro was already back at Magneto's hideout for his next "mission". Apparently, Gambit had a run in with the law and Pietro was needed to kill the witness. Why he was helping the Cajun, he didn't know.

Pietro packed his bags again. He was headed to New Orleans...

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Okay, I swear these chapters will get longer. I'm just really tired and I think this a good place to stop. I might have a side story line that has to do with Piotr and Kitty forming a relationship. I bet that was a really boring. Whatever, please review.


End file.
